


leisure time

by Yunan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, alternating povs, basically two kings walk into a bar after seeing a ninja movie, i dont know how to tag things ever, just a little though, ninja movies, pre anime season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunan/pseuds/Yunan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no taking "breaks" from being a king. But, a movie ticket is a movie ticket, so here Munakata Reisi stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leisure time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_peony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/gifts).



> Aah this is my first time doing an exchange so I really hope you enjoy this lady_peony! I'm sorry I couldn't include more blue clan antics, but I was inspired by ninja movies and then the fic went off on its own. I was super happy to get an assignment for my K otp and had a lot of fun writing this!!
> 
> I didn't have a beta reader, so any mistakes are completely on me OTL

“I thought the sickness to my stomach was due to the red bean paste Awashima-kun had given me.” Reisi peers to his right and notes that what's lounging next to him also happens to be maroon and unsavory. “I should have guessed it was just you.”  
  
Suoh fixes him with a glare, displeasure written in the wrinkle of his brow and the line of his mouth. The air between them is stiflingly thick, and even words only mount the tension. “Move then."  
  
Reisi allows himself a humorless smile, and he holds Suoh's gaze for exactly three seconds longer before turning his attention back to the screen in front of them. Otherwise, he makes no further effort to move. “I chose my seating according to what's most optimum for viewing a film. I see no reason why it has to be me who moves.” He doesn’t want to resort to the childish justification of _he was here first_ , but Reisi _is_ fairly certain Suoh had not been here when he sat down.  
  
“You’re the one complainin’. Shut up if you’re not gonna do anything about it.”  
  
So he’s too lazy to move on his own, in other words, which leaves the blue king with limited options. Either he himself relocates, he forces Suoh to do so instead, or he tests his patience by spending more than an hour less than five inches from the red king.   
  
He ends up sighing. Reisi doesn’t know why he expected Suoh to make things easy for once and listen to him.  
  
His decision is made before he even draws up alternatives, but Reisi figures it won't do any harm to run over them once more. The second solution is tempting, but overall too risky and not worth the hassle. The damage output in an enclosed space from a fight between kings is regrettably too high for him to ignore. As for the first option, well there isn't anything _wrong_ with it per se, but Reisi simply doesn't want to. He's never been fond of letting Suoh have his way, and honestly he _is_ certain he was here first.  
  
Which leaves the last. It's not Reisi's preferred choice by far, but then again there never are any satisfying solutions to problems that involve Suoh. He'll have to work with what he has, which is turning out to be two hours in the company of the most infuriating man alive.  
  
A change in topic is due then. Something that he's been curious about since the start, albeit a minor concern. “You know, I never knew you were fond of these movies, Suoh.” _Radical Ninja Warrior Adventures_ is a modern cinematic jewel, so Reisi expects its fans to be far reaching; he just hadn’t counted on them reaching so far as the red king. While he loathes to admit any commonality with Suoh, he supposes movie tastes are one of the more innocuous similarities they could share.  
  
“I don’t actually know what the hell this is. Anna wanted to see it,” Suoh replies after his silent bid for Reisi to leave goes ignored. Now that makes much more sense. Kushina Anna has particular amount of sway over Suoh from what he’s observed, and going to a movie theater of his own volition seems hardly Suoh-like.   
  
But then that begs the question of where the child is. Reisi presumes that in such a scenario, several red clansmen would volunteer to go along with them. Yet, the noisy presence of Homra is nowhere to be seen. How curious.  
  
“I don’t hear—” Reisi coughs, “see your clansmen anywhere. Should I expect them to join us soon?” If he were to name what could ruin his evening on any given day, being surrounded by members of Homra is one of the first he'd cite. A warning is the least he could use for his impending headache.  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
And like that, the movie previews continue and the two kings watch in pure silence. By the time _Radical Ninja Warrior Adventures 2: Katana of Revenge_ flashes on the screen, much to Reisi's surprise but not disappointment, they aren’t joined by anyone new.

* * *

“I can’t believe you like that shit,” is the first thing that leaves Suoh’s mouth as they emerge from the darkness of the theater. Reisi huffs, adjusting his glasses and walking perfectly in line beside the other king despite his head turned pointedly away.  
  
“As I thought, your taste in movies has much to be desired.” The purpose of films is to be entertaining and provide optimum enjoyment for their viewers. Reisi thinks _Radical Ninja Warrior Adventures_ fulfills that standard exceptionally, and in his personal opinion, has outdone itself with its sequel. He supposes can’t expect Suoh to appreciate such art.   
  
“Hmph, whatever. Quit following me already.”   
  
“I’m doing no such thing.”   
  
“Yes you are.”   
  
“We are headed towards a common destination, our paths are expectedly similar.” And, Reisi doesn’t want to give Suoh the satisfaction of forcing him to change his route to the exit. Much like his reason for enduring an entire movie in Suoh’s presence, it feels as if he's admitting defeat by changing his plans due to the other’s mere presence. The red king doesn’t have that much power over him, and Reisi suspects he’s not the only one who feels that way when the subject is dropped.   
  
He can’t resist adding however, “And besides, I am not ‘following’ you so much as walking beside you.” The scowl that creases Suoh’s face is immensely pleasing.   
  
They lapse into silence once more, but to Reisi’s surprise, Suoh is the one to break it once they step out the doors and into the city.   
  
“Why’re you wearing your uniform still anyways?” He manages to look bored even with his eyebrows cocked, but at least he sounds genuinely curious. They’ve stopped a few paces away from the movies, and technically have no proper reason to walk together any farther, but it seems they’ve both set pretenses aside for the moment.   
  
“I was under the impression my clansmen would be meeting me here. _Radical Ninja Warrior Adventures_ is a popular franchise, so I expected it to be swamped—”   
  
Suoh cuts in, “The theater was practically empty.”   
  
“Swamped, Suoh,” Reisi reiterates, and continues on. “So I figured I’d be most recognizable in uniform."   
  
A few seconds pass before, “...did they ditch?”   
  
“Perhaps.” It’s only a small white lie. Truthfully he hadn’t expected to meet anyone. Awashima-kun had given him the ticket first, claiming she was unable to go and thought he would put it to better use. At the time Reisi hadn’t questioned her, but unfortunately as skilled as his lieutenant is, she’s yet to master deception. It’s too much of a coincidence that the movie she couldn’t see is one he’d had his eye on, and he recalls her mentioning how he deserved a break once in awhile. Assumingly, this is her and perhaps others of the division’s attempt at giving him that.   
  
It’s really too bad he hadn’t had the time to change between leaving his office and coming here.   
  
But Suoh doesn’t need to know that. Not from his mouth, anyways. A “break” too is another luxury that a king never truly has. Although he appreciates his clansmen’s intentions, the weight Reisi takes on as their captain isn’t so easily alleviated. In fact, he’d go so far to say it never leaves his shoulders.   
  
But a movie ticket is a movie ticket, and so he here he stands.   
  
Reisi looks to Suoh and decides to turn the original question back at him. He's not the only one missing company after all. “What of your clansmen? They never did show up.”   
  
To that, the man shrugs. “Dunno. S’not my business.”   
  
And Reisi is reminded once more why he cannot stand Suoh Mikoto. He would strongly argue that as a king, it is in fact "his business" to be aware of what his subordinates are doing. That's one of the many duties he's expected to fulfill, but of course the red king has no sense of responsibility. Honestly, he has no right to hold his position. Even better if he'd never been given it in the first place.   
  
But this is an argument fragmented over time. It's getting late, and Reisi doesn't fancy running circles with Suoh at the moment. So he lets it go, and instead nudges his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Then it seems we've both been left alone."   
  
He sees Suoh shrug, and takes it as an admission. Strange, how neither of them are particularly bothered by their lack of comrades. Although... no, perhaps it isn't strange at all. Just because one is not physically alone doesn't mean they haven't isolated themselves already. Being a king is a job that exalts a chosen few to the top of the hierarchy, and while others may look up at them and they down in return, a commoner cannot inherit a crown and a king cannot don rags—no matter if Suoh's own clothes come very close.   
  
If he closes his eyes, Reisi wonders if the city will overtake him. If the noise of cars zipping by and street lamps buzzing will fill his ears and render him merely Munakata Reisi. He wonders if the life of the city, its heart   beating with every citizen's step, can even blot out Suoh's presence as well. He wonders, but when he _does_ , all else is rendered static that his mind can sift aside, and he cannot disregard the presence of another king.   
  
Or maybe, he dares to think, it's simply that he can't ignore Suoh.   
  
"Oi, Munakata."   
  
Reisi's eyes blink open, and he sees Suoh a pace away. "Pardon?"   
  
"You gonna sleep there?" He's talking over his shoulder, and it's not really an invitation to follow him but Reisi finds himself doing so anyways.   
  
"That wasn't my intention. I take it you'll be returning to that bar now?" If so, this will mark when their paths diverge once more. His apartment is on the opposite side of the city from the red clan's headquarters after all, and there's no reason for him to follow Suoh to his residence.   
  
But it seems those aren't Suoh's plans. "Not Kusanagi's. Another one."   
  
Suoh hasn't exactly invited him out for drinks, but that's where Reisi finds himself nonetheless. 

* * *

Suoh becomes much more tolerable when Reisi has alcohol in his system. He's not exactly drunk, but there's a fuzziness to the world that takes away the standard prickle of irritation that comes with facing the red king. Suoh won't be able to notice a difference, but Reisi can feel it and that's all that's necessary.  
  
"I didn't say you could come with me," Suoh says, the first word they've spoken to each other since entering the quiet, dimly lit bar.   
  
"I invited myself," Reisi replies simply, and Suoh's resignation comes in the form of a dismissive grunt.   
  
There isn't much conversation afterwards, and a few drinks come and go with the only exchanges being between the kings and the bartender. But Reisi doesn't think he minds.   
  
It's probably because of the alcohol, but for once, his silence with Suoh feels almost comfortable. At the very least, it's the most relaxed Reisi has felt all evening.   
  
...definitely the alcohol.   
  
"I don't know how you can drink that." Reisi watches as the bartender slides Suoh another glass of shochu, clear and straight up, and the man snorts before he takes a long sip.   
  
"You ever tried it?" He raises an eyebrow, glass in hand, and he's not quite offering it but after eyeing the beverage a few seconds, Reisi's fingers are brushing Suoh's and he takes the drink himself.   
  
Reisi is normally very diligent about minding his limits, striking a balance between what will give him a hangover tomorrow and what won't, but he must have lost track at some point in the evening. That's what he tells himself as he stares at Suoh, then sets the glass on the counter and instead reaches for the other man's shirt to haul him closer.   
  
The taste of shochu is strong on his tongue, and Suoh's mouth is impossibly hot. Reisi grips the fabric of the shirt tighter, and he feels a hand run through his hair as Suoh eases into the kiss. This isn't the first time they've done this, but it can't be called a habit just yet. Reisi still finds himself getting caught up and lifted off his feet, tossed in an ocean even as he plays with fire.   
  
He thinks about all the times he's wanted to punch Suoh, and how many of those times he hadn't been able to. And then there's all of the times he's wanted to kiss him too, and how right now he is able to. He's free to release the white cotton t-shirt and run his hand over Suoh's neck—free to strangle him if he wishes, and he can feel the red king stiffen slightly until his fingers continue to the back of his head.   
  
Reisi is free to wait too, wait as the sharp taste of shochu gradually fades until there's only Suoh, and wait until Suoh gets impatient and hauls him out of his seat. His back ends up against a wall, and Reisi's thankful it isn't the floor because as much as he's ignoring their very public location, that would be too much for even his alcohol-softened tolerance.   
  
And he really is more intoxicated than he thought—by the alcohol of course, not the heat of Suoh's body pressed against his.   
  
When Suoh pulls back more than a few centimeters, Reisi takes in a steadying breath—because he will not let Suoh leave him breathless of all things—when the man's voice goes directly to his ear.   
  
"What'd you think of the taste?" The words rasp against his skin, and a slight shudder runs through his body as his mind tries piece together what in the world Suoh is talking about.   
  
A delayed second and it clicks—a vague recollection of faded shochu—and a smile pushes at the corner of Reisi's mouth.   
  
"Hm..." He pulls Suoh closer, and whispers against his lips,   
  
_"Disgusting."_

* * *

The sight that greets Mikoto when he returns to Homra is a mess. Everyone is sprawled on the couches or the floor asleep, and there are streamers and a banner stretched across the ceiling. Balloons float in the air, anchored to the stools at the bar, and every decoration is a bright shade of red.

"You guys too..." he mutters under his breath.

"I was wondering when you'd get back, Mikoto." Kusanagi's voice cuts through his thoughts as he walks out from behind the bar, and before Mikoto has a chance to respond, his face scrunches up as Kusanagi tosses...  
  
Huh.   
  
The king squints at the tip of his nose, then his hands, and the red confetti on both of them.   
  
"That's your punishment for being late," Kusanagi informs him as he leans his back against the bar counter. Mikoto doesn't even try to shake the glittery specks off of him, instead surveying the bar once more, absorbing the bizarre scene and asking silent questions. It takes a sigh and cigarette for Kusanagi to answer.   
  
"It was all Anna's idea you know, to throw you a surprise birthday party. She bought that ticket all on her own, and when you got back we were supposed to celebrate." The bar owner's eyes search his, and Mikoto isn't sure what he finds. "Where were you?"   
  
Mostly, it's all heat—roaring inside him, sliding down his throat, radiating from his skin. But then there's Munakata Reisi and the moment he gets to share his fire. He surrounds himself with people he won't burn, but Munakata is the one he can't even if he tries. It's addicting, _tempting_ , annoying sometimes too, and Mikoto has been shit at impulse control.   
  
What he ends up replying is, "At a bar drinking."   
  
That earns him an ironic chuckle, and an insistence that Kusanagi is wounded by his betrayal. But then Mikoto looks at the little girl curled up on a couch, holding a party popper in her hands and Kusanagi's gaze follows his.   
  
"She waited up the longest, you know."   
  
Mikoto is silent. Then, "...I'm gonna be headin' out early for an errand tomorrow. I'll be back around twelve."   
  
And Kusanagi smiles. "Make sure to act surprised." 

* * *

Reisi had left the bar first—because he has _work_ in the morning, unlike some people—but not before paying for his and Suoh's tabs. He'd rather die than let the red king treat him, but he doesn't mention that this time. The date had caught his eye earlier, and although he hadn't exactly had the chance to mention anything crowded against a wall, he figures this is only polite.   
  
Standing in the doorway, he tosses over his shoulder, "By the way, happy birthday, Suoh."

 


End file.
